


<Error Code: H0M3>

by PlaguedParadox



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Eventual Romance, F/M, POV Third Person, Reader Is An Inventor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: Google discovers an odd file that he hadn't seen before as he reboots.





	

###  <Error: Unexpected System Shutdown>

<Rebooting> …

<Scanning For Anomalies> ...

<Found 1 New File In Hard Drive>

<Accessing File: Prototype Project Gamma Log 052-B>

<Playing Video File>

 

The video started off with the camera being flooded with light before the lens adjusted to show a woman in a lab coat standing in front of the camera and smiling happily as her eyes scanned over the object the camera was attached to. “Okay Gamma, you're back online! Your systems are handling restarts a lot better!" The woman in a lab coat cheered out before rushing over to her computer and typing happily away what was most likely her findings from the test she just ran. Her safety goggles hung from her nose as she looked over them, not caring if they fell as they were plastic and would just bounce. The camera gazed down to see an endoskeletal structure made of what seemed to be metal and carbon fibre but that was only a guess, the endoskeleton stretched and closed the fingers on one hand and then the other, much like the viewer did when a restart had just finished. "Now we just need to work on keeping your systems cool as you charge..." She muttered before pulling out a pencil from behind her ear and jotting something down on a stack of paper nearby. The sight was familiar, strangely homely. The viewer liked seeing the woman being so busy, working on her passion project which was this Gamma Prototype but the viewer just assumed that the prototype had logged emotions in with the video file itself.

The woman sighed before a strange set of beeping caught her attention. “Not now, R0-B. I need to focus on Gamma.” She insisted to the spherical floating robot that almost clung to her side, the name of the bot being pronounced like Row-Bee, how the viewer knew the floating bot’s written name was rather unknown to them, but the viewer dismissed it as another thing that might of just been linked to the file which pulled up the question of where the file even came from. The weird feeling of familiarity almost haunted the viewer but they shrugged it off. There’s no way they knew this woman or that weird floating bot. The calm chaos of the busy woman was rather therapeutic to the viewer despite their usual neat demeanour. 

Suddenly a loud klaxon blared out, a red light flashing in sync with the horrid noise. A look of irritation and confusion crossed the woman’s face as her arms crossed to show that she wasn’t impressed with the scenario. A huff left her lips before she spoke again. “Dammit! R0-B, shut that thing off!” She demanded before walking closer to the camera. Her eyebrows down turned with a small smile curling her lips, a look of sympathy while her arm touched a part of the endoskeleton, most likely what would be the shoulder, in a comforting manner.  “Don’t worry G, you’ve done well but someone’s trying to break in and I can’t risk you. Turn off Project Log Titled 052-B. Please shut down.” A small beep of confirmation before the camera became black once again.

 

<Video File Ended>

<File Archived>

<Continuing Reboot>

 

Light soon flooded the android’s eyes making him groan in annoyance. The blue-shirted robot sat up from where he laid before his gaze landed on the other android he lived with who was currently freaking out after accidentally spilling some juice on the robot he considered a brother and caused him to shut down.  “I hate you so much, Bing.” The robot growled out, brushing himself down only to find parts of his synthetic skin sticky from the fruit juice. Normally he would of tried to dismantle the annoying orange bot but he was distracted with the discovery of the video file. The woman in the lab coat was more familiar than he liked and the fact he didn’t know who she was bugged him to no end. He was an IRL bot who was connected to the largest collection of data known to man, he should of easily been able to identify her but there was nothing. No records of her existence that he could find, almost as if they had been hidden from him.  

Google’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, he couldn’t logically explain why a random woman’s information would be kept from him. She was clearly a capable inventor, so she should of had a lot of data about her, but there was nothing. Not even social media pages. Her being a hermit was his first thought but she was still known enough to for someone to try and break in and if people had enough information to find her location to break in, then there was data on her or so the android figured. Google was frustrated but it wasn’t the first time a human had caused that emotion to bubble up in him, but he still hated that the one thing he wanted to destroy most actually made him more like them. They made him feel, and to him feelings were just a distraction from his secondary objective.

The android had practically zoned out with his thoughts, his feet carrying him off in some random location that he was unaware of, ignoring the calls of the other IRL bot. It wasn’t the first time he just let himself walk, it wasn’t as if he was just going to end up in a lake, his programming was better than that as if kept him to the pavement and even stopping him at crossings at the appropriate time. As much as he hated humans, he did have to give them credit, they certain programmed him well despite the fact that someone forgot to input the three laws of robotics into him, something that the orange robot and all following IRL bots had. Google was well aware that he wasn’t a full release model, that he should have been discontinued shortly after he was given back to the company but something kept him awake, something kept him alive, something kept him updated, most just assumed that it was because he was an important asset as he was something to learn from. 

Soon Google’s feet brought him to a halt and the android looked around to try and find any landmark indicating where he was. The sun was just starting to rise, indicating that he had been walking for hours and after a quick search, the android was able to confirm the fact he had indeed been walking for hours, even days, while lost in his thoughts. Google looked up at the building that he had stopped in front of, it was a large building, almost a warehouse but it was broken down, as if someone had set it on fire but it didn’t burn through the building properly. Slowly, the android made his way through the doorway, the door that belonged to it nearby on the floor. A quick scan showed that it had been blasted off of its hinges instead of simply collapsing after being burnt. The robot’s feet crunched against the rubble of the building that laid all over the floor, some pieces burnt while some just looked like simple debris that was usually seen in most old and decaying buildings, adding to the fact that this building wasn’t burnt down properly. 

Most rooms were damaged beyond repair but it still clear what the rooms used to be as Google made his way through what seemed to be a storage room for spare parts as thin endoskeleton arms and legs hung off of different shelves while other shelves were packed with screws, nuts and bolts as well as electrical wire and circuit boards. The android wasn’t fazed by the fact that there were random robot parts in the storage room, he was used to it due to walking through similar rooms in the factory he was made in, it was fairly common for those who made robots to have spare parts from failed models stored away. Google’s fingers ran across the different boxes that contained the spare parts, they were labelled with letters of the Greek alphabet, much like the bot that was seen in the video log of Project Gamma. The Alpha and Beta boxes had complete endoskeletons but they were broken up as if the robots had blown up which was a common problem for early android models so Google shrugged it off, what bothered him, oddly, was the boxes labelled Gamma, Delta and Epsilon. Gamma was entirely empty apart from a small note saying that the project was still in progress that was stuck to the front of the box. Delta had a few parts in it but seemed to be more animal in structure compared to the humanoid Alpha and Beta. Epsilon had a few parts humanoid in structure as well as a note. It read:

 

Gamma, I know you’re excited to see what I’m up to but please stop checking your brother’s storage box. I may be trying to get you two physically made at the same time but his systems are going to be different to yours, as I’ve explained before, but I want those differences to be a surprise. And don’t worry about Delta, your pup will be made soon.

 

The note confirmed to the droid that this place belonged to the woman in the video, that this is where she lived and worked and created. He didn’t even noticed the small smile that curled his lips as he made his over to the broken elevator, somehow he knew that the only way down was by climbing down the elevator shaft, that there were no stairs to descend down to what he guessed was the main lab area. Google slowly made his way down the rusting ladder, trying to be careful not to snag his synthetic skin on any sharp edges that the rust had created, a cut for an android is a nightmare to repair without the proper equipment. Soon enough he reached the bottom of the ladder and allowed himself to fall through the large hole in the broken elevator, landing on his feet with a heavy grunt, despite being able to handle such a landing, his endoskeleton hated every part of it. With a small rest to scan for any malfunctions to his systems, he soon set off into the lab. Oddly enough, the lab was far more decayed than the rest of the building, the walls blackened and much of the ceiling had collapsed in on the other side of the room, the android determined that the largest fire was located here and would explain why the rest of the building didn’t burn properly. 

Google walked around, slowly scanning the area as he went. If the woman had died here, he wanted to know, he wanted closure on the video and her being dead was closure because it meant he didn’t need to go looking for answers anymore but as he scanned the area all he could detect was a weird mass of metal stuck under some rubble. “R0-B?” The android muttered unknowingly as he walked over to the pile of debris and carefully shifted it away to find the deactivated round robot, dented and slightly charred from the fire but the bot seemed mostly intact. The blue shirted android bent over and carefully plucked the round bot off of the ground, holding it close like a child holding a beloved toy. Soon the android decided to leave the building after he was sure that there were no traces of human remains. 

Once Google got back to his own lab, something he built shortly after being able to live by himself, he placed the old robot down on a table and connected several cables into the robot, with the intention to jump start the deactivated bot. He wasn’t sure why he was bothering but he chalked it up to wanting more information of the woman who was now beginning to haunt his every thought. After several tries, the small robot sparked back to life and once again began to float. R0-B released a few small beeps as it began to check through its systems, much like how the android had done at the beginning of his journey. Soon the monitor that was the floating bot’s face turned on and the robot’s pixelated face started to emote. The tiny bot made a confused face before looking around and then scanning the humanoid robot in front of it, soon enough the monitor showed that the scan processed before the simple for gamma appeared with a question mark. “I’m not Gamma.” Google stated coldly, crossing his arms as he watched a sad face appear on R0-B’s monitor. The android waited as R0-B let out a series of beeps that somehow translated into the android’s head. 

“Where is Miss?” The translation read, and the words almost upset the android and he couldn’t figure out why. Google let the small robot know that he was unsure of where the woman was, making sure to state that she wasn’t at her lab. “Miss must be somewhere! Gamma needs Miss!” A panicked face appeared on the small robot’s monitor before explaining that Gamma’s cooling systems were due to be upgraded and would malfunction if the woman wasn’t there to help him. This just confirmed to Google that he wasn’t Gamma and could of just picked up the video file from one of his charging sessions despite how impossible it sounded. “Miss needs us…” The sad face reappeared on the monitor before the robot floated off, trying to leave the room only to be pulled back because it was still attached to the cables that jump started it. 

The android almost wanted to chuckle at the small bot’s reckless determination but remember that the determination was set on finding a human. “Slow down there, R0-B. Let’s work together on this, that way there’s a higher chance of finding her.” He tried to sound as human as possible, cautious about his more robotic form of speech in case it confused the poor older bot more, he doubted the integrity of the small bot’s memory. The round bot made a small sound of agreement and waited rather patiently as Google removed the cables from it’s dented body. Once the rounded robot was free from its ties it was quick to zip away, making the android rush after it. Google was half tempted to split up so he could command the other versions of himself to search different areas but then considered that their different personalities could take them off task. “Slow down! You move much faster than I can!” The android exclaimed his feet pounding against the floor as he sprinted after the orb that zipped out of the house and down the street. He could feel himself grow more and more annoyed with the orb as he began to wish he never jump started the thing but he kept his sprint up, he still had enough charge in him to keep moving for now so he wasn’t worried about shutting down randomly. 

After a day of chasing the orb in various directions, the android was close to blowing a fuse as his temper grew more and more, he wasn’t even sure where they were anymore after he had to turn off his map feature just to stop his battery draining so fast. He was really beginning to regret not charging up while he was back at the lab. Soon R0-B stopped, allowing the android to slow down and rest a little bit and re-calibrate what functions should be running. “Why have we stopped?” He asks the robot cautiously as they stood in the middle of a forest, no paths to be seen and the trees were so thick they practically blocked out the sky. R0-B began moving, this time slowly, through the trees and stopping in front of what seemed to be a log cabin but he knew that looks could be deceiving. Cautiously, the android entered the wooden structure to see a rather normal looking cabin but his small robot companion was quick to point out a small trap door that was near a couch which had been shifted out of the way. After a long climb down the robot found himself in a surprisingly cold room, and a quick scan showed that there was power running but barely, keeping whatever what was in the room on standby. “Weird…” He muttered after his scans detected another robot in the area, several more in fact. Google allowed his hands to brush along the side of one of the walls, before it brushed against a switch. Flicking it allowed the lights to come to life, the whirring sound of electricity filled the air removing the uncomfortable silence of a room lacking life. 

Google allowed his eyes to scan the room, papers and cardboard boxes thrown everywhere as if someone had been searching for something. He asked his small companion who floated quietly beside him where they were. “This is Lab B. Several projects were moved here for safety reasons, as well as Gamma being too inquisitive. I wonder if Delta is still here.” The little robot beeped out before floating further into the room. “Before you ask, Delta is a canine model Miss was working on for Gamma and Epsilon after the two asked about having a dog.” Google’s face twisted slightly at that information, he had assumed that Epsilon was slightly behind in being built despite what the note said, figuring what was written there was to keep Gamma in check but apparently the two really were twin models being built at the same time. “You’d like to know more about Gamma and Epsilon then?” The blue shirted robot gave his companion a sharp nod as he watched metal cables with three pronged claws come out of the round robot’s body. “Gamma was started first, only by a week or so. Well, his basic AI was anyway. Miss was lonely and wanted a friend who had more functionality than me, she actually based their AI off of mine. The endoskeletons were worked on at the same time, Epsilon’s only dragging behind slightly due to the fact the parts used on him were different than the parts used on Gamma, parts were changed to better suit the individual robot’s purpose. Gamma was going to be more strength based so was more sturdy while Epsilon was going to be agility so parts were a tad more likely to break so he couldn’t be worked on as much as Gamma. Both were not even halfway complete of their prototype stage when I was shut down.” 

Google walked over to what the little robot seemed to be digging at but stopped when a note got stuck to his foot. He reached down to pick it up, turning his head slightly to see a robotic dog hiding under a table staring back at him, it’s head tilted in confusion. “You must be Delta.” The canine gave a short nod before padding over, its metallic paws clacking against the lab’s floor. The android gave the dog a small pat on the head before turning his attention back to the note.

 

Day 459: 

Those damn people! Wasn’t destroying my lab enough?! Now they’re planning on selling my boys too?! Well, not technically my boys, that would probably just be the two prototypes they’re sending out to be tested. I need to find out who’s going to be testing them so I can get them back, me having the ability to remotely access their internal systems won’t be enough especially if they mess with the boys’ personalities. Perhaps I should try and create a programme which allows Delta to track Gamma and Epsilon down. 

 

The rest of the page went on to list various methods as to how the programme would work, there were even several doodles to explain what she meant. Google let out a sigh and placed the note down. It didn’t explain much to him, apart from how attached the woman was to her prototypes. But he couldn’t help but wonder if she saw them as sons or as friends. A small part of him, not that he knew it, hoped it was something else.


End file.
